MAP28: Heck (TNT: Evilution)
MAP28: Heck (MAP24 in PSX) is the twenty-eighth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Milo Casali and uses the music track "AimShootKill" by Tom Mustaine. Overview thumb|right|256px|Start thumb|right|256px|Red key thumb|right|256px|map28 thumb|right|256px|Map of MAP28The main hub of the stage is the "+"-shaped path crossway you start on, with four sub-areas connected to it (including the exit). The player must visit three of these areas to collect the keys that will unlock the exit. Each of the three sub-areas has a different visual and structural approach; a large, cavernous area akin to The Spirit World, a twisting maze of tight hallways similar to one found in The Courtyard, and a smaller open area with blood and large stone cubes. Walkthrough Once you start the stage, immediately take out the stationed Revenants and make your way south. Hit the switch in the north end of the room to both lower a lift holding a megasphere and open a pathway to the south. Head through the opening, up a flight of stairs to your left, and drop into the open, blood-filled area. Activate and ride the lift in the lower right corner of the area (facing north) and follow the path before you to the key. Grab it, obliterate the enemies that will appear behind a lowering wall in the pit and make your way back to the crossway. Head west (or left facing the exit door) and enter the hallway maze. Navigate the maze until you find a switch in the southwestern dead-end. This will lower a wall that will grant you access to a previously inaccessable part of the northern end of the maze. Continue on this path until you find the key, then make your way back to the crossway. Now, head east (to the right when facing the exit door) and enter the open cavernous area. Continue moving west until you come across a drop with five large cubes. Kill everyone in this area, drop down and grab the key. This will unleash a deluge of foes, so take care of them, grab what you need and head back the way you came (with some extra opposition along the way), back to the crossway. Head north to the exit door, opening each one until you reach the exit. Take out the army of lost souls and dive into the pit. Secrets # From the start of the level, go west. After you walk down the stairs, you will find yourself in a room which is an entrance to a maze. At the beginning, you can go only to the south and west, but when you push the switch in the western corridor, a northern corridor opens. In the maze, there are 3 small niches, each one behind a fake wall with a gargoyle face and a stream of blood. Each one contains a sergeant, and each one is in different corridor: southern, eastern and northern. These three niches count as one secret. # From the entrance to the maze, choose the northern path and turn right twice (opposite to the blue skull key). Find a niche similar to those from secret #1 to get an energy cell pack. Trivia # Your starting point, the square pad with oscillating lighting, is the same as the all the level start/end points in The Plutonia Experiment. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP28 demos from the Compet-N database Heck (TNT: Evilution) Category:Milo Casali levels